A Lonely Soul
by BrownSugar39
Summary: A body miraculously still breathes, but not of his own desire. Ludwig still gallops around looking for his guiding Moonlight. Fear still rises but no more then a hope a death for the poor lonely soul.


I can feel the crimson liquid against my discarded flesh, the stench of rotted bones run against my nostrils giving me a sense of familiarity for an unknown amount of time. I see the piles, the wary legs dangling on top of torsos and expressionless faces. The dead will never care for politeness as I move sheepishly my body for comfort.

I hear the pounding hooves from afar, the animal like screams from the horse and man hybrid they call Ludwig. An accursed beast, an unwanted fragment of a devils and unwanted imagination. Ludwig gallops around with pleading words for his guiding moonlight, his one and only friend, the one who has given him his madness like a speck of pixie dust.

I look away from his amalgamated face. Ludwig looks around with his side eye hoping to see movement. He hoofs and huffs which matches his horse like demeanor. A horse that has survived a fire that has left pounds of flesh behind him, dropping bits of skin every step he moves towards.

"Where are you my guiding star? Where have you run off to?" Ludwig loudly pleads.

There are a thousand souls in this establishment but his voice carries echoes all around. I feel it is only me and Ludwig alone, no bodies to welcome the horrific memories that are seeping inside my mind. Why do I still breathe? Have the old ones cursed me with a setting of fear without relinquishment? The memories of my past are faded at best. I was a soldier once, a husband, and dear god I was a father.

I rode beside Ludwig, a warrior for the Church. Continuing on the legacy of old men who wished to never leave there past of cosmic beings. Even if I were to recall all memories I will never know why I chose what I did. Was it for honor? Was it for riches? Or was it for the protection of my family, to bring good fortune from the old gods and forever be in graces to them? It will all be a mystery to me.

I try remember the curl of my wife's lips desperately trying to make the curvature of her face real to me, always fading as a mirage in my mind. My child's hair placed gently on my face as she sleeps on top of me, the little girl always had nightmares. By the gods I hope her dreams will never compare to what I see before me.

I touch mangled flesh against my own crippled fingers. We were all human once, breathing the morning air as one. I can never recognize anyone around, thrown away meat for Ludwig to chew and excrement on. I yearn, I hope, I pray, I plead to the gods every waking moment to see Ludwig's ungodly sword pressed deeply inside his chest. To hear the last wave of breath come away from him and realize what terrible upbringings he has brought around him.

I see a walking passenger walk towards me, it has no discernable gender I give no care to it. It wears leather garments like a hunter of the night would. I was in glee knowing that his fashionable attire only signaled he wished to put an end to Ludwig. I see a large axe on the hunters hand, it's steady and caked in blood. The hunter has been at work I see, I remember the rush of the wars and the hunt. Something to live through as you see dead eyes under your feet. An unquenchable thirst for power from the weapon you wield on hand. I wish I felt a bit more ashamed feeling this way, but I can only be a beacon of truth in my current predicament. Death is the only thing that can judge me at this point.

I laugh when the hunter approaches me. My jaw numb from lack of skin, wanting to trade my life for his. I would betray everything I love just to stand where the hunter stands, even my own family. I should curse my existence for even thinking that way, but I feel I am already in a state of hell, what more can I absorb unto myself?

The floor vibrates, the fear rises, I fall back to my normal fixture and the hunter leaves my sight. I see only the roof over my face. I can hear the clanging of blades meeting skin and bone from afar. A battle is ensued, and the all too familiar noise bangs around what's left of my eardrums. Ludwig's screams are harsh mixture of man and beast, such a terrible sound. The hunter is quick and cunning just as I had hoped even though I have learned not to solicit aspiration in the Hunters skills. Many have fallen under Ludwig's hoof head stomped and all.

I start to hear the Ludwig's burning desire for his ever undying moonlight sword. It is a first to hear his voice sprinkle in the blood soaked room in desperation. The Hunter I hope dashes away just and true to avoid a quick death and I hear the loud slashing of blade splashing across the floor.

There fight moves closer and Ludwig is no more the quick grotesque animal he was minutes before. He moves slowly now I feel a quick sudden feeling of happiness feeling my void.

My joy is now coming to a quicker end as I feel the weight of Ludwig coming closer to me. He has never been this close and only dying words are spoken and the gravity pulls him towards me. I should thank the Hunter for this particular moment now, an end of a forever hell that I breathed in for far too long. My family's eyes are now shown in full brightness, there smiles radiant a bolt of delight across my dwindling heart. I have only heard the sounds of horrific monstrosity and fear walk across and around and me now I will hear nothing, and it will be beautiful. Let my family's arms wrapped strong and true around me, thank you brave Hunter for bringing me real happiness. Bless you.


End file.
